


You'll Stay Quiet, Won't You?

by TigerRaiken



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerRaiken/pseuds/TigerRaiken
Summary: "Well how else are we going to discuss plans if you won't stay focused?""You're the one that left me this way."





	You'll Stay Quiet, Won't You?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rush Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145402) by [OpheliaDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaDusk/pseuds/OpheliaDusk). 



> High and I wrote this because I'm GoroMako trash and trying to contribute to a very small fanbase for this ship. That and this is an inspiration fic from reading one said fic called Rush Hour from OpheliaDusk here on AO3. Go easy on me, this is my first time something even NEAR smut in 10 years. Hope you enjoy!

Akechi and Makoto had effectively known each other for a while. A long while before the Phantom Thieves existed.  
  
The fact that the younger Niijima sibling didn't let it be known to the others until they actually had dealings with Akechi in person for their current operation:

Stealing the heart of one Sae Niijima.

The young detective, now at Leblanc cafe with Makoto and Akira, could hardly find time to convene with everyone else in a manner that they would often hold their meetings. So for once they opted in the two leaders of the Phantom Thieves to relay their plan to him and tell the others vice versa to make sure all was well. Both Makoto and Akechi sat next to each other while Akira briefed him on the situation while Makoto interjected every now and then on her sisters' current state.   
  
After a while, it was becoming dark from their talks and soon Sojiro was closing up shop. Hoping the teens wouldn't stay up too late into the night, they still had class in the morning. After he left, Akira sighed at his leaving and reached up to rub the bridge of his nose where his glasses lay.  
  
"Maybe we should break for a bit. We've been at this for a while." Akira sighed, exhaling. Looking to the other two teens, Akechi stretched in his seat and Makoto rolled her neck around to get the kinks out.  
  
"I agree on this. But maybe we should also devise a way to break it down a it more to everyone else." The detective laughed nervously. The would be delinquent also chuckled lightly. The three of them seemed to have almost the same vocabulary and would get carried away in their talks.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, I do some some extra stuff I bought from a vendor in Shinjuku-"  
  
"Visiting the red light district in the late night hours are we~?" Makoto let off a teasing tone to the boy across from her, lightly joking. She knew what he was doing around the area, having told her a merchant sold accessories that were useful for the Metaverse. But she was only teasing at his expense, making Akechi laugh.  
  
Needless to say, the dark haired male was blushing just a little. and ruffled his hair. "It's all for the benefit of our missions, I assure you my Queen." There it was again, that Joker like tone he was using on her. She noticed and couldn't come up with a quick enough rebuttal to his advance and blushed looking away.  
  
She wasn't the only one who noticed.   
  
"Ah, then you should hurry up before it becomes too late for Makoto and I. The trains  _do_ stop soon." Ahechi reminded so politely of him. The girl next to him eyed him from the side, sensing what he was doing. As if sensing the atmosphere even after making the student council president blush, he cough awkwardly. "Yeah I should get on that. It'll take a minute or so since we've gathered so much stuff from Mementos lately and I haven't been to take it." Getting up from his side of the booth to retreat upstairs. "I'll try not to take too long."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw the closer than normal but that was him probably looking too much into it.  
  
Akechi watched him retreat upstairs with the same plastered smile on his face, assuring Akira everything was fine. As soon as the Phantom Thief leader disappeared up the stairs, his composure broke. Extending his hands out on the table before him to clasps them and rest his face against them.  
  
"You were  _this_ close to making me break in front of him." practically hissing out the words in a low moan. One he was sure to not let go any higher.  
  
The female tsked next him, dropping her own act as to what she was doing to him most of the time during their meeting with Akira. It was a wonder they weren't caught at all if Goro didn't save face.

Compared to what she was doing to him under the table, how he was acting was tame.  
  
A small moan escaped Goro again as his back tensed, Leblanc suddenly becoming hotter than normal.  
  
"Really Goro? After the entire time we've been here, you now decide you want to break." Makoto's voice came with a low, seductive tone to it, meant to put him on edge. But it only provoked the throbbing in his pants where her hand lay jerking him off at a steady pace.

She put more pressure on his member, a whine issuing from his lips. " _You're_ the one that started this whole charade-ngh!" As another shockwave of pleasure hit him, resting his forehead against the cool table.  
  
He was right, partially. Makoto had started to boldly in some public places, goad Akechi into letting her get him off. At first the wave of guilt and shame hit her on their first accidental brush upon each other on the train. That day he had not meant to lean himself into her but with the packed train, it was very hard not to become hard from pressing up on her  _sinfully_ curvy body. By this time he was sent careening into her, they were already dating so she didn't mind if it was him. But feeling he was hard just from the close contact, coupled with the fact that they were in public, she may have discovered that day he had a kink for getting off  _in a near public setting._  
  
Makoto's eyes roamed over her boyfriends' hunched over form, taking in his labored breaths while working him over. In truth, a few moments after they sat down to discuss battle plans with Akira, she got bold and ran her hand up his thigh leading to his pants zipper. Akechi was very good at masking his emotions in order to not get caught.  
  
Though it seems now, as one of the detectives gloved hands reached over to grasp the feel of his girlfriends stocking covered thighs. He soaked up the moment for what it was, in the next second his hand was swatted away as he whined at the loss of contact. "Ah ah~ No one said you could touch just yet." She reminded. Goro grinned to himself when she used that tone. So commanding and demanding respect, he craved it.  
  
"Y-yes ma'am.." He was struggling as is. Feeling a particularly rough tug had him gripping the edge of the table for leverage. A red blush painted over his cheeks while wishpering Makoto's name.

"Careful Goro, you'll alert Akira of what we're doing down here." speaking matter o' factly as if she wasn't jerking off her ready to blow boyfriend under the table at Leblanc. He groaned at how composed she was, and here he was a writhing mess beneath her fingertips. He inhaled sharply once a few drops of pre-cum beaded on his tip.  
  
" _Fucking_ hell Makoto.." The words seemed to drip like honey from his lips in gasping breaths, Makoto all the while eating it up. If Goro didn't swear it already, he would have guessed her kink was being a sadist. The way she watched him intently with red eyes, preying down upon him and watching the telltale signs of when he was going to lose it.  
  
"I'm going to drive you up the wall when we-"  
  
" _You're_ not the one in charge here." Punctuating the words right next to his ear as she leaned in, stopping her ministrations on him. The low growl he let out was music to her ears as he leaned his head into her space, settling for her shoulder while his hips bucked from the missed pleasure.

"N-no... _please,_ I'll do anything j-just don't leave me high and dry again.." Pleading with his lover to let him get off.

She had done this before and he was left with an uncomfortable boner for the remainder of the day until she allowed him to loose his frustrations on her at the end.   
  
"Shh," Cooing to him that that was enough. Lest he go on with the list of things he could promise her with. "Only if you promise to keep quiet. I did wind you up all day long." Relenting and resuming her work on him, a hiss apparent against her neck.  
  
"I'm close.." His body willed him to meet her hand in erratic thrusts against it like he was an animal in heat. His blazer clung to him from the sweat accumulating and he'd do anything to strip right about now to escape the heat and be enveloped in Makoto's heat instead.  
  
Him giving her the signal that he was near, had her elated at knowing what she'd done to him. Feeling a pool of warmth center in her as well. He'd surely take care of her once they left for the day. Watching him closely with labored breathes, she turned up the speed of her hand, coaxing his release from him inside his boxers. She could feel more wetness coat her hand from his impending orgasm. Feeling him take his arm and wrap it around the other side of her form to press her close as possible to himself, grunting lowly.  
  
Goro himself had underestimated how much she had wound him up today. He was vocal but never this vocal even while being hushed from the presence of another person upstairs. Feeling the throbbing heat increase ten fold and his instincts take over his body practically rutting into her hand.  
  
" _Fuck! Mako~"_ Choosing to leave the rest of her name unsaid as he was hit with a wave of euphoria unable to fully say her name as he came  _hard_ against her hand. 

She moaned back at him albeit softly to help him along. Feeling the hard member in her palm twitch multiple times and splash her hand with his cum. He jerked several times more in her grasp as she wrung him for all he was worth until the brunette felt him soften in her hand, spent from its pent up load.  
  
She chuckled, half nervous and in surprise at him as she began to pull her hand away, watching him shudder from her brushing him. ""I knew you were pent up, but not  _this_ much~" She admired, looking at her stained hand and the mess he left, but mostly in his pants.  
  
Akechi, finally coming down from his heaven on high moment sighed blissfully against her shoulder when he feel he could talk again. "That's the effect you have on me." Now he could keep his composure again that the deed was done. The only regret he'd have is that his boxers were sticky and going to be annoying to clean later. Deciding to make due with the fact that he'd have to suffer the mess he'd made.  
  
He leaned his head up to spy Makoto pulling several tissues out from her school bag to clean up after him. His reddish-brown eyes scanning her features. He didn't know why but a wave of possessiveness washed over him, and pride. Most likely seeing part of her covered with what was essentially himself. Thinking about other ways to mark her-

"Goro," her voice calling him out of his small fantasy to clearly focus in on her. She smirked, knowing in the first few seconds his mind was elsewhere. After cleaning her hand off she trashed the tissues and went back to sit by Goro, conveniently hearing the boy that had disappeared for near ten minutes finally make his way back down the stairs if the creaking wasn't enough evidence.

"Sorry, Morgana has a habit of  _trying_ to clean up after me and it made finding the charms harder." The Phantom Thief leader came bearing a small box, setting it on the table before looking at them both.

"Are you okay Akechi? You look a little flushed." Slight worry coating his voice.

Makoto stifled her laugh, also fixing Akechi with a stare, deciding to play up the small act while he was left with no words for a proper retort.  
  
"He's probably just a bit overworked from everything including cram school." Him being thankful she chimed up for him so he could add to her input. Giving Akira a small wave.  
  
"I'll be fine. Some stress relief and proper rest would do me well before we decide how to tackle the rest of the palace." laughing slightly to make a joke at himself.  
  
Their leader decided to shrug it off, now opening the box up to them. "There's a street vendor on Shibuya that shows up every now and then. What he sells is worth while since these items have a use in the metaverse but not much else." He noted, revealing a ruby colored beaded wrist charm. The stone that dangled from it was pure white. To anyone else it might just be a normal color. But to people of the metaverse, it signified the element of holy. 

The other charm, now decorated with white beads and a ruby colored stone, Makoto noticed as for darkness types.  
  
"These must have costs quite the yen." Akechi noted, lifting up the curse type charm to inspect. Side eyeing Makotos' reaction on his right. She quickly piped up, having observed Akechi more than the gifts Akira was presenting. Taking the holy one into her hands.  
  
"Not when we visit Mementos frequently enough to cover the expenses." he grinned mischievously. His grin turning into a serious one. "These are for if someone should get... _charmed_ in a way. And one of us attacks the other." Closing the now empty box as they had both taken one. "Everyone else already has theirs, for their attributes." For a moment, their leader had a light blush dusting his cheek before he covered it up by seemingly fixing his glasses.

"We thank you for your concern Akira. And thank you for the gifts." The senior pipped up while moving to stand from her seat. She ushered Akechi out from his as well and he tried as much as he could to make to not look obvious his pants were fitting him stickily. The detective joining Makoto in bowing lightly to him.  
  
"Well if you'll excuse us. we must be on our way. The trains do like to be packed later in the night because of how late people get off work." The tall brunette waved before departing, Makoto not far along in her farewell to him."  
  
"We'll continue this next time with everyone here for the final verdict." Akira told her right as she was exiting. As she turned to say they would, she caught him winking at her just as the door to Leblanc closed and she and Akechi rounded the corner to the train station.

The detective prince, still a tad uncomfortable noted his partners' puzzlement. "Hm? Something wrong with what he said?"

A faint blush was present when she looked up next to her boyfriends' eyes. At the same time her phone buzzed in her school bag as she fished it out and didn't bother to unlock the screen as it showed it was from one Akira Kurusu with only a few words that made her blush worse and want her to disappear off the face of the earth.  
  
"I think...he knows we're together....a-and.." Flipping her phone around to Akechi to let him see. His face also turning a shade of red from what he read the Phantom Thief leader sent her.  
  
**Akira Kurusu** **:**   _You might want to console Futaba with a few things since she has Leblanc bugged and heard everything you were doing down there._

**Author's Note:**

> The discord server convinced me to sin so I put out.
> 
> P.S.: I also ship Shumako and RyuMako (if you ever wanna chat)


End file.
